This invention relates to the winding of yarn packages and, more particularly, to the supports on which textile yarn packages are wound.
It is known in the art that a transfer tail can be included in the initial length of yarn wound on a yarn package support tube. Often the winding operation involves pickup of a running threadline end from its steady path ahead of the fanning guide into a sucker gun and stringing the threadline onto the empty core by snagging it in a snagging groove then winding a transfer tail with an automatic transfer tail winder guide. Yarn being taken up by a sucker gun will frequently, for reasons not fully understood, vibrate between the tip of the sucker gun nozzle and the next previous guide or even beyond. As the threadline is strung across the end of the empty support tube prior to activation of the automatic transfer-tail winding device, this vibration sometimes causes the threadline or some filaments thereof to run off the end of the tube and wrap around the chuck carrying the tube or be snagged in the stringup groove before actuation of the automatic transfer-tail winder. In either case, production time and product are lost while yarn is removed, a fresh empty tube is installed and stringup repeated.